


Klaus' Coin

by KillerRedPanda



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Allison, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerRedPanda/pseuds/KillerRedPanda
Summary: Klaus gets a sobriety coin, and Deigo is proud.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Klaus' Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friend, Anna. Your welcome, Hoe.

The claps in the room resonate into Klaus' ears, scaring him slightly. Though, he does look up at the smiling people. 

"Congratulations, Klaus. It's your one-year sobriety, so we present to you your coin!" The sponsors we're smiling brightly and encouraging Klaus to get up and take the coin. 

"Oh. No thanks, I don't need a coin." The sponsor's faces frowned.  
"Uh, Klaus, we presented this just for you today." Klaus rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Thank you, but if probably lose it after it gets home, also I don't need a damn coin to tell me I'm sober, I have my loving siblings to do so," Klaus emphasized 'loving siblings', and pocketed the coin. "However, I do appreciate it. So thank you." While taking his leave to his seat, he received clapping his way down. 

Klaus looked back and saw that sponsors, crying. "That was beautiful, Klaus. Thank you, you can leave for the day if you wish." Klaus rolled his eyes, but deep down he was pumping with joy. He hated these addiction support groups, but he did say he'd get better, not only for himself but for his brother, Deigo. 

Klaus smiled and left the room like that. He had an hour off, so he decided to just head home and wait for Deigo there. 

He might not like having to take care of a coin that he'd more likely mistake as money but it would make Deigo smile and if Klaus is lucky, he'd get a prize. 

Klaus hurriedly walked the sidewalk, he was hopeful that maybe he could clean a little before Deigo got home.

It took about five minutes to get from the support building and Klaus's shared apartment. 

Once inside that apartment, Klaus sighed, smiling when he smelt something sweet. 

This would only be the case if Deigo got off early, those were happy times. Usually. 

"Hey, Love? You here?" Klaus enters the kitchen and immediately laughs. The scene was funny itself but Diego in the middle of it made it more loveable. 

Diego was currently, groaning about the mess, having flour and brown sugar all over himself and the counter. "What are you doing here this early, not that I mind." Diego smiled and opened his arms wide. 

Klaus giggled and accepted the embrace and tender kiss on his forehead. "Well, they let me go early because...", Klaus dug in his pocket for the coin, whipping it out, " Aha! I've been sober for over a year now." Diego's smile brightened. 

"I'm so proud of you baby. I was already happy, so that's what the mess is from, but this makes me very happy to hear." He tightens the embrace and Klaus couldn't help but lean into it. 

"Let's clean this up? And then we can watch Kill Bill and maybe The Goonies after that." Diego let's go of the embrace and grabs the paper towels and Lysol, cleaning the flour and brown sugar. 

"Yes, sir!" Klaus giggles. He starts to clean up, humming a song while wiping the most of the brown sugar off the counter.

\----

After the Cleanup

\----

"Klaus! Hurry up with the damn popcorn!" Diego yelled from the couch, turning Netflix on and picking Kill Bill from their list. 

"Learn Patience, my dear old friend. It's the essence of life that presents...uh, where was I going with that?" Diego laughs and pats the spot next to him for Klaus. 

"Come here, doll. Let's watch Kill Bill, kill bill." Diego laughs at his own joke and looks at the tv. Klaus smiles and sits beside Deigo leaning against him fully. 

"You're such a dork, anyways have you heard from Allison or Five?" Diego groaned. 

"Yeah, they were talking about Vanya's birthday party, a surprise. However, if Luther talks to her his angelic ass will tell it out." Klaus smirks. 

"I think someone's jealous that he's not the number one." Klaus teased, which earned him a finger in the rib. 

"No, not with his virgin ass, I get ass." Klaus laughs loud, making Diego grin. 

"Yeah, sure. Okay, we all know you and Allison could get any man or woman you want." Klaus sticks his tongue out. 

"Yeah, well not everybody compares to the most important one in my life." He smiles genuinely into Klaus' eyes. 

"Oh, my god, just watch the freaking movie already!" Klaus hits Deigo's arm playfully. 

"Yes, sweetheart." Deigo wraps his arm around Klaus and pulls him in even more. 

\----

After The Movie

\---

Klaus yawns and snuggles up to Diego impossibly more.   
"I'm tired, let's go to bed." Diego chuckled while he stretched. 

"Okay, head up, I'll clean up and then be up, I better get some sexy lingerie, or I'm out the window." Klaus scoffed. 

"Like hell, I'd wear that around you. Plus I'm not in the mood for lingerie." Klaus grinned and ran to their shared bedroom. 

Klaus, once in their room, immediately goes to his bottom drawer to pick out his sleepwear. He spotted one of Diego's shirts and put it on. After that, he went and brushed his teeth and wash his face. 

When Klaus came back, there Deigo was stripping out of his combat gear. Klaus smiled and came from behind him, helping with the tactical straps. 

"Thank you, sweetheart." Diego turned around and grabbed Klaus' hips. "Always so perfect for me, aren't you?" Diego leaned down to hover his lips over Klaus' ear. "Just so goddammed pretty isn't you, makin' me happy, baby." Diego bit Klaus' ear. 

"Please," Klaus whispered to Deigo. " Can we?" Deigo chuckled and gripped Klaus' hips harder. 

"Baby, how can I say no to you begging me so prettily." Diego rubbed his scruffed cheek against Klaus' giving Klaus a little pleasurable burn.   
"Lay down on the bed for me, I want you all sprawled put for me, so I can hear you beg me for more." Klaus' knees almost buckled but he's done this enough times to get ahold of himself, plus the times he spends on his knees when Diego has bad days. 

Klaus gets on the bed and lays down, tilting his head so that he can watch Deigo strip the rest of his outfit off. Diego takes his time, he removes his top and folds it, putting it on the chair by the door. His bottoms, he takes those off while looking at Klaus with intense eye contact. 

"I can't wait to sink into your tight heat. Mmm, you look so good right now, laying down just ready for me to pounce." Diego gets into the nightstand and takes out the lube and condoms, setting them beside Klaus. 

"Diego...please," Klaus whined when Deigo shushed him and slips into the bed, making his spot in between Klaus' legs and grinding into his 'V'. 

"Shh, it's okay, baby. I got you, you just lay back and take it like you always do." Klaus moaned when Diego bent down and sucked hard on his neck. 

Diego slipped his hand up his shirt, riding his way up to Klaus' nipples, pinching them. Earning, Klaus jerking and moaning. 

"Gotta take this shirt off, Honey." Klaus sat up, and Diego rolled the shirt off of his body. "Lay back down sweetheart, I wanna take you apart like this." Klaus laid back down and let out a shaky breath.

Diego lent down and took a perky nipple into mouth and sucked. Klaus moaned and arched his back slightly. When Deigo started to hum, Klaus grabbed onto Diego's shoulders. "Diego, they're sensitive!" He tried to sound serious, but it came out in a giggle. 

Instead of saying anything back, Deigo let up. And Blew on his wet nipple. Earning a loud moan out of Klaus. 

"Baby, I don't want to play this out but if you keep talking, I'm going to make you beg until mornin'." Klaus ground his now fully hard cock against Diego's that was begging for just some friction. 

"Mm, such a slut, your just a slut for my cock, huh?" Klaus moaned but it came out as a whine.

Diego let up and just hovered above Klaus before reaching down and taking his boxers off, slowly. 

"You're so beautiful, everywhere baby." Diego leans down and kisses Klaus on his hip and leans down even further to the inside of his thigh. Earning a sweet moan out of the withering man, beneath him.

"Okay baby, I'm going to stretch you out, I'm going to make you all nice and lose for my cock." Klaus nodded fervently. 

Diego moved to get the lube, and settle back, smiling. He pops opened the lid and spreads the lube onto his fingers, rubbing it to warm it. He slowly glided his fingers between Klaus' legs and behind his balls, not yet pushing into his hole, but glazing over it. 

"Gonna stretch you good, baby." Klaus whimpered when Deigo pushed his finger onto the second knuckle in one push. Drawing it out and pushing back, giving a little twist, before settling it there. "Mm, you're a little loose, probably from last night." Diego pulled his finger back, and push in a second, twisting them down onto the second knuckle again. 

"Baby, you're gonna feel so good around me." Diego ground his hips onto the bed for some friction adding up. He also curved his fingers and pressed into a small bump, earning a loud yet pornographic moan from Klaus. 

"Please, more. Please." Klaus cried, Diego, smiled and removed his fingers from Klaus. 

"I should prep you more, however, since you sound so good begging me for it, I'll give it to you. Without. Complaint." Diego leaned back and removed his boxers off, throwing them somewhere in the room. "Relax for me baby, I can't give if you can't take." Klaus snickered. Diego ripped open a condom packet and pulled the condom over his aching cock. 

"Fucking duck." Diego smiled. He leads the head of his cock to Klaus' entrance, pushing in slowly. Klaus moans loudly at the stretch, his eyes watering up, and his mouth open agape. Lifting bid head, and looking Deigo in his eyes, while pushing in. 

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight." Diego moans as he bottoms out. Klaus sighs, and moans as Diego draws out.

Diego slams back in, earning a gasp out of Klaus that leads to a loud groan. And like that Deigo keeps a steady pace, fucking into Klaus. 

The only sounds heard in the room, we're the moans and skin slapping from each one, and the occasional bed creaks, from the hard fucking. 

"Mm, please, please touch me!" Klaus manages to moan out, and Diego grunts grabbing Klaus' cock in hand, jerking it with the rhythm of his thrusts. 

Klaus keens as he can feel the familiar feeling in his stomach, "De, imma- cum." Diego speeds up his thrusts, letting go of Klaus' cock and grabbing his hips. 

Klaus screams as he cums all over his stomach. Diego moans as he thrust a couple of more times, and comes into the condom. Diego slumps onto Klaus, trying to catch his breathing. Klaus pushes Deigo off, while he gets up and gets a wet, warm washcloth. 

Klaus hits Deigo on the ass, "You're such a fucking brick after we fuck. I deserve better." Diego grunts and flips over, he opens his arms and smiles. Klaus sighs and jumps on Deigo earning a sudden grunt out of the man. 

"Just sleep, I'm tired." Klaus laughs and snuggles up to his embrace. 

"Of course you are." Deigo, however, is already out like a light. Klaus smiles and kisses him on his chin. "Good night, Love."


End file.
